1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates in general to materials used in three-way catalytic (TWC) converters, and more specifically, to TWC catalysts systems including Fe-activated Rh and Ba—Pd material compositions employed within TWC converters.
2. Background Information
Three-way catalyst (TWC) systems are located within the exhaust systems of internal combustion gas engines to promote the oxidation of unburned hydrocarbons (HC) and carbon monoxide (CO), and the reduction of nitrogen oxides (NOX) within the exhaust gas stream.
The elevated cost of conventional TWC systems for controlling/reducing HC, CO and NOX emissions is primarily due to (a) the presence of complex groups of metal compounds within the catalyst systems and (b) the cost of obtaining said metals.
The catalysts in TWC systems typically contain platinum group metals (PGM), e.g., Platinum (Pt), Palladium (Pd), and Rhodium (Rh), amongst others. Pt and Pd are generally used for HC and CO conversion, while Rh is more effective for the reduction of NOX. Although the price of Rh tends to fluctuate, its greater performance in NOX conversion makes Rh the most common element employed in TWCs.
Accordingly, as emission standards for HC, CO and NOX continue to become more stringent, there is a continuing need to provide TWC systems enabled to provide enhanced conversion levels so that the emission limits can be achieved cost-effectively.